Danielle Cage (Earth-1175)
Chain is the daughter of Luke Cage and Jessica Jones (Jewel). She grew up a media darling. The cameras were never far behind, which everyone hated. She had the ability to fly from an early age, and used it in baseball, despite objections from everyone. Super-strength was the next to come. She was happy to answer the call for recruitment, and loved fighting the Skrulls. She cobbled together a costume to become Chain, the next new Avenger! History Danielle Cage is very lucky in the eyes of her fellow Avengers, as she was the only one of them to actually be raised among them. From childhood, she hung out with the likes of Captain America, Iron Man, Spider-Man, Wolverine, and of course her parents. Early on in childhood, she developed the power of flight. She also trained in combat with her parents and "Uncle Danny" (Iron Fist). Early on, she was able to defeat her mother in combat. She was raised with the media always following her around. From the time she old enough to understand, she hated this. At 10 years of age, she developed super-strength, during a baseball game. She also developed durability, when the ball flew around the world and clocked her on the back of the head. She used flight to land in a ditch, then got up and said she was OK. She was expelled from the game for using powers, and was almost expelled from her school also. She went home, wishing her powers would disappear. But since she felt they were all she had left, she began training even harder, and started getting "tutoring" from Uncle Danny in chi management. When the Skrulls came to Earth, she had her parents and Uncle Danny create a suit for her, an she went out to find them. She was gladly accepted into the "Avengers rescue squad," and they went into space. She helped defeat the Skrulls, and took a position on the team to help occupy her time. The Avengers became the only thing she had left, after she became less popular among her friends. Powers and Abilities Powers: Superhuman Strength: Chain can lift over 30 tons. Superhuman Durability: Chain is bulletproof and resistant to temperature extremes. Healing Factor: Chain heals 5x faster than normal humans. Flight: Danielle can fly at speeds of 100 mph. Chi Manipulation: Danielle was taught by "Uncle Danny" some of the abilities granted by manipulating her chi. So far she can: *Faster healing factor *Enhanced agility and reflexes *"Iron Fist" punch *"Mind meld" *Energy absorption and redirection *Hypnosis (enhanced by Purple Man's powers) Emotion Control: Due to her mother being controlled by the Purple Man for so long, Danielle has earned his abilities. Mostly she can enhance her hypnosis, making anyone under her control. She has yet to unlock this power, however. Abilities: Danielle has an enhanced combat knowledge, being taught by Luke Cage and Iron Fist. She is one of the most accomplished combatant in the Avengers. Paraphernalia: Chain, true to her name, carries a chain on her wrist, which she uses frequently in combat. Category:Super Strength Category:Super Durability Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Earth-1175 Category:Avengers (Earth-1175) Category:Existing Characters Category:Flight Category:Super Stamina Category:Healing Factor Category:Super Agility Category:Energy Blasts Category:Telepathy Category:Energy Absorption Category:Hypnotism Category:Pheromone Secretion Category:Expert Combatant Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Mutants Category:Teenagers